The PokeMe Experiment
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: What happens when you randomly poke YUGO characters? Two authoresses experiment. (Number One of the Aki and Tenshi Experiments.) REPOSTED
1. Yuugi and Yami

**NEW AUTHOR's NOTE!!!!** --_Tenshi:-- Yeah. Hi. This kinda got randomly deleted a while ago, and Aki finally pestered me enough to put it back up. So, whoever reported us... I don't like you very much right now. But I guess I'll just up the rating a li'l just in case..._

_And here's the OLD author's notes. (Note: I'm leaving the old reviewer responses in here. Just because I'm lazy. )_

**Tenshi:** Greetings and welcome to my story!

**Aki**: ::ahem::

**Tenshi**: Since we all know I'm such a wonderful and talented author..

**Aki:** OUR story!!!

**Tenshi**: -- Whatever.

**Aki**: Anyway. See if you can get some of the jokes in the background, like the disguises we're wearing.

**Tenshi**: Review w/ the answer, and get an invisible cookie! (If you're right, that is!)

**Aki**: ::coughs:: There are also a lot of inside jokes that you will probably never get in your entire life, so it's probably not even funny-

**Tenshi:** But we don't really care! Just read and like it, or I will make you my mind slave (just like Aki!) with my amazing SENNEN ANKH!

**Aki:** #1: It's Millenium, and #2: you just stole that from your brother's 7th grade Egypt project.

**Tenshi:** Well they didn't need to know that!

**Aki:** ::pushes away:: Well here's the story! Read it!

**Tenshi:** ::shoves her off the couch:: And Review!

* * *

Greetings from another planet! We're not sure which one exactly but we're pretty sure it's not Earth. This is not our first fic together, but the first on We should introduce ourselves. Briefly. Before you get bored and leave, or throw your computer at a wall and body-slam it.

This is an experiment by Aki and Tenshi, the two most beautiful, smart, sexy, wonderful, humorous, conceited girls on whatever planet this is. (Oh we're not bragging, this is just "confidence building".) Uh. We're cousins. (See bio --- Shut up Aki!) (You shut up you stupid hikari, Tenshi!) (MIND SLAVE!)

Several hours later....

::coughs:: Anywho, this experiment is being conducted in the innocent little town of Domino, Japan. Don't ask how the authoresses manage to understand what everyone is saying since they're American. It's just another government conspiracy. Or something.

It's quite a quiet city -

"Darn you Kaiba!"

Or not.

Jounouchi was chasing Seto Kaiba around for - what else - insulting him. Of course Seto was in his limo, so Jou was pretty much just making a fool of himself. Again.

"Jou, come on, it's not worth it. " admonished Anzu from across the street.

"Anyway you're blocking traffic.", pointed out Honda from next to her and Yugi.

"Oh. Heh, heh.", the blonde grinned slightly and jumped out of the road. A passing driver sent a rude hand gesture in his direction, coupled with something his mother would be shocked to hear him say. Of course his mother was in the car with him, and didn't seem to care, but whatever.

"Same to you!", Jou shouted back, sauntering over to his friends.

"Come on, Jou. We're supposed to meet Bakura at the arcade in...", Yugi looked at his watch. "-seven minutes ago."

Honda grabbed his arm and they were off, not noticing two quite suspicious shadows following them.

One of the shadows tripped over the black cardboard cutout of a human shadow they were holding in front of themselves with a squeak.

The Yugi-tachi turned around to see a teenage girl stamping her foot on the cutout, shrieking: "Screw you cutout! I will rule you one day! Hear me? RULE YOU!!!" They stared bemusedly.

The other shadow dropped her cutout to grab the other girl and drag her bodily into an alley.

"Uh.... is it me, or was that just plain freaky?", Yugi asked no one in particular.

"This coming from the guy who thinks he's the reincarnation of an Egyptian pharaoh?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"Good point."

The friends continued walking towards the arcade, ignoring the sounds of a girl-fight somewhere behind them, coupled with cries of "Mind slave!", "Idiotic hikari!", and "I'm gonna sic Ronik on you!"

Once at their destination, they found Ryou being poked by a number of little Girl Scouts who seemed to be trying to sell him cookies. Yugi marched over to chase them away, but as he was the same height as them, Yugi wasn't quite as imposing as he'd like to be. In fact, one particularly violent Girl Scout actually tackled him like a professional football player. He looked up at his friends to help him, but Honda, Jou, and Anzu were laughing too hard, and Ryou merely told him: "I've had to deal with that for the past seven minutes."

"Here, Yugi." giggled Anzu, reaching down a hand to help him up. Jou distracted the girls by pointing in a random direction and going: "Oh my gosh! Is that Orlando Bloom?!"

They all stood there for a moment then walked inside, Jou and Honda fighting over a new shooting game.

Meanwhile, Yugi walked around beating all of the high scores on every game that he could reach, while Anzu watched and Ryou nervously avoided assorted fangirls (and at least one fanboy).

Two akward characters entered the arcade, no one paying them any attention except Yugi, surprisingly, as they were dressed very strangely. Both were wearing medium-length beige coats, gloves, and carrying jeweled canes. The one with lighter hair also had a feathered hat, silver pants, and a vest embroidered with gold thread. The dark-haired person had a top hat, running shoes, and a pinstriped suit. They both skulked over behind the game that Yugi was currently dominating, peering over it surreptitiously. Or, rather, jumping up and down so that they could see over the game console.

When Yugi finally won the the the best high score on the game, he turned around and was suprised to find the two strangely dressed girls directly behind him, Anzu and Ryou having been shoved out of the way. At closer inspection he saw the light haired one was wearing a monocle and the dark haired female was sporting a pair of thick rimmed plastic glasses with a fake nose and mustache attached. They were grinning broadly at him.

He looked around, wondering -or, hoping, rather- that they were looking for someone else. "Can I help you?"

The dark-haired girl twitched. "What plans for world domination?!", the other girl elbowed her. "I mean... Hi!"

He blinked.

She was pushed away by the other girl. "What my associate is saying is: Hi! Would you participate in a completely random survey? I'm Aki. My dark-haired cous- er, associate is Tenshi."

Yugi hesitated, wondering if this was one of his enemies' many plots to steal his Puzzle.

"And don't worry.", Tenshi piped up. "We're not trying to steal your Sennen Puzzle."

Aki smacked her. "Way to make him suspicious! Besides, most of the readers know it as the Millenium Puzzle."

"It's the same thing! Besides, 'Sennen' is easier to type.", she looked at Yugi again. "And we're not trying to take the God Cards either. Although, we'll gladly take them off your hands if you suddenly decide to sell them on eBay...", she trailed off hopefully.

"So about that survey...?" the obviously more sensible of the two continued. ((Tenshi: Hey!!))

Yugi stared at them, and finally decided that although slightly insane, the two girls were probably harmless. "Um. Okay."

"Walk this way!" Tenshi told him, taking large exaggerated steps toward a dark, mysterious corner of the arcade that no one was paying any attention to. The short game king stared at it apprehensively as Aki grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him over. Once there, Yugi was set on his feet, and Aki pulled a clipboard (which was unnecessarily holding a notebook) and a stopwatch from somewhere in her coat. Tenshi also managed to procure a notebook from someplace.

"So, uh. What's this survey about?", he asked.

"Well, like we said-", started Aki.

"This is a completely random survey!", Tenshi finished. "So we ask you completely random questions!"

He blinked yet again. "I thought it meant that I was selected completely randomly."

Tenshi burst out laughing. "Heck, no! We chose you on pur-", Aki shoved her. "I mean, yeah! That too...", she smacked Aki on the back of the head.

The light haired girl held up her clipboard and opened the notebook placed unnecessarily on it. "So... What is your name?"

"Yugi Mutou."

"What is your quest?"

"Uh... To ensure justice and peace in the world, and beat the current high score on Death Storm!" Yami cleared his throat in his soul room. "Oh, and help my other self find his lost memories..."

Tenshi wrote all of this down. "Lastly, what is your favorite color?"

"Red, no... Blue! No... uh..."

Aki wrote this in her notebook. "Good enough! And now for the REAL reason we're here!" Tenshi laughed evilly in the background. Everyone stared at her.

"What? It sets the mood..."

Yugi watched the two warily. Then blinked, yet again, as the two began poking him. They did this for several moments until he fell over.

Aki scribbled madly on a blank page. "Ooh, the unexpected developments!"

"The scientific progress!"

"Oh, the humanity!" They stared at Ryou who had walked over and said this. "What?" he walked away.

They looked back down at Yugi - or rather, Yami, the other Yugi, spirit of the Puzzle, revered Pharaoh, idiot Pharaoh, darn Pharaoh, Atemu, Mou hitori no Yugi, Yami no Yugi, aka Santa Claus, but we're not getting into that right now - got up and brushed himself off.

He cleared his throat impressively. "Now I demand to know why you insisted on poking my hikari until he fell over."

Aki rolled her eyes. "For scientific research, duh!", she nodded at her companion. "Go ahead, Tenshi."

Tenshi held up her jeweled cane and immediately began poking him repeatedly with it.

"Ow - what?- Hey!", he protested. Then an eye began to glow upon his forehead. "You have trespassed in my soul! Now we must play a shadow game!"

"Run for it Tenshi!", yelled Aki. Tenshi dropped her cane and they ran out like someone had just challenged them to a game that they could never win, and would therefore lose what sanity they had left and/or their soul and/or their life.

The rest of the Yugi-tachi filed over as Yugi resumed control of his body.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was conveniently paying no attention to you whatsoever?", asked Jou.

Yugi looked at him. "Ah... nothing new.", he looked at the time. "Aw... fruit! I was supposed to be home seven minutes ago! And I didn't even get to beat the high score on Death Storm!"

"Maybe tomorrow, Yugi.", Anzu told him.

"Soo... Do you think your grandpa would feed us dinner?", asked Jou.

* * *

Aki: I hope that was actually funny!

Tenshi: REVIEW! please.....


	2. Ryou and Bakura

_Blah blah.....old author's notes........_

Greetings yet again! Here's the next chapter that everyone wanted but we were going to write anyway! We just forgot to mention... Actually we're gonna do pretty much all of the characters!

We hope this chapter is just as funny/funnier than the first one! It's a bunch longer, too! YAAAAY!

Updates will be sporadical (fun word), since we can only write these whenver Aki comes over Tenshi's house.

Thank you all for your reviews! They made us squeal in happiness! This chap. is especially dedicated to our first reviewer **Brues! **Enjoy!

Review!

* * *

It was yet another fine day in the city of Domino. The sun was shining, birds were singing and flying about, and flowers bloomed all around.

"Darn sun! It's too fricking bright. These stupid birds keep flying into me, and I'm allergic to these stupid flowers!", Jou complained loudly with a sneeze.

His friends jumped away. "Geez, Jou! Cover your mouth next time!", Honda cried.

"Well I think it's a smashing day.", said Ryou in his adorable accent.

"Smashing?", Honda and Jou grinned at each other.

Anzu glared. "Don't make fun of people's accents! It's politically incorrect!"

Suddenly Yugi pointed to a shop across the street. "Hey look! An antiques shop selling Duel Monster cards!" He, Honda, Jou, and Anzu ran across the street without even looking both ways, which you shouldn't attempt at home, assuming that there is indeed a road in your house. The same guy as the day before (still with his mother) made a rude hand gesture and yelled a profane comment. Again.

Yugi looked confused. "Is that physically possible?"

Anzu patted him on the head. "Just don't think about it."

"Okaaay...."

Meanwhile, Ryou, who had been busy helping an old lady and a troupe of girl scouts across the street, stood where his friends had been, confused.

"Uh. Guys?", he said, looking around. Suddenly, he spied what appeared to be a.... cup of tea? Sitting on the sidewalk?

"Hmmmm....". Ryou crouched down and looked at it, then picked up a random stick and poked it. The cup didn't move. So, he reached out to pick it up. The cup slid forward about two feet. "Huh?" Ryou stared at it. It sat there. He took a few step forward, leaned down, and reached for it. The cup slid forward. He took a few step forward, leaned down, and reached for it. The cup slid forward. He took a few step forward, leaned down, and reached for it. The cup slid forward. So as not to bore our wonderful readers, let's just say that this happened many more times until the unsuspecting cute guy was led into a dark alley. Finally when he reached for it, the cup stayed still. However, when he picked it up, Ryou discovered a long piece of fishing wire tied to it.

"Lemme get that for you.", a figure with green-brown eyes stepped forth from the shadows, untying the fishing wire, which was connected to a large fishing pole which was "hidden" behind her back. In other words it was sticking up most noticeably.

"Okay.", said Ryou, taking a sip of tea, pinkie out, of course. The girl began to get that "rabid fangirl" on her face that many of his female classmates had. Ryou edged away slightly, getting ready to run.

"Tenshi you're scaring him away!", scolded another figure (this one, had bluish-greyish eyes), stepping forward and grabbing Ryou by the arm.

"No fair! You get to touch him!" yelled Tenshi.

"Shut up!", the other girl, who was, of course, Aki, scolded her.

"Feh...", Tenshi grumbled under her breath.

Ryou contemplated making a run for it, but the girl had too strong a hold on his arm.

"Nothing to be afraid of here! Just come into our dark, garbage-filled, suspicious, alleyway, where no one can hear you scream!", Aki told him comfortingly, as she dragged him further into the dark, garbage-filled, suspicious alleyway, which was, incidentally, far enough from the street that no one would be able to hear him scream.

Oddly enough, when the white-haired boy stepped further into the darkness, the sun shone into the alley, flowers appeared through cracks in the pavement, and a bluebird flew down and landed on a trash can, scaring away the large rat which had previously occupied the space. Tenshi immediately fell to the ground twitching. "The light! The light!", she shrieked. "I'm mellllllting!"

Aki rolled her eyes, and accidentally-on-purpose stepped on her.

"Ow! Frick! What'd you do that for?!", Tenshi cried.

"...Unnecessary drama?"

"Grr....", she got up and dusted herself off. Ryou watched them, still sipping his tea with one hand, pinkie up.

"So......", he said. "What'm I here for?"

"Well....", the two girls glanced at each other, the crouched behind a trash can, conversing in loud whispers. Ryou could hear parts of sentences.

".....Harry Potter."

"blah...fourth book?"

"Third task......"

"Okay! Let's...."

They stood up. "We're going to ask you a riddle." said Aki.

Tenshi began: "First think of a person who lives in disguise. Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies?"

Aki continued: "Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle, and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard-

"-during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this: ", Tenshi went on.

They finished together: "Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry- er, Ryou- gaped at them.

"Could I have it again ... more slowly?", he asked tentatively.

They blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Ha- Ryou asked.

"Yup!', they chorused.

Ryou thought for a moment. "Er.....", he began. "Well, Jou lies a lot, he, uh.... has average (middle?) dueling skills. And I certainly, er... wouldn't want to kiss him.... He eats like an animal...er... Oh! Er's the sound you'd make if he kissed you! Is it Jou?"

Aki paged briefly through her copy of the fourth Harry Potter book. Tenshi blinked at him. "Close enough!", she cried happily! You win the grand prize!"

Ryou sipped his tea again. "What prize?"

Aki put away her book. "You get to participate in a 'special' experiment!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "What kind of-", he was cut off as they started to poke him. Repeatedly.

He sipped his tea, pinkie out, and grinned to himself, rather thrilled to participate in a "special" experiment. Aki and Tenshi looked at him, looked at each other, and promptly fainted like the rabid fangirls they were. Ryou looked at them for a few minutes, sipping his tea. He felt it wouldn't be gentlemanly to leave the unconscious girls alone in a dark alley. Not that the alley was dark anymore. So he waited a few more minutes. When they didn't get up, he pondered aloud whether he try and perform CPR.

"Go ahead!", they sat up and fell back down.

"Well. I would, but I really don't know how. That's why I never made it into the Boy Scouts.", he thought a minute. "Although someone did once try to recruit me for the Brownies... I guess it's the hair....", he tried to take a sip of his tea, but realized that he'd drunk it all. Immediately he forgot all about the insane girls lying in front of him and went off to find more.

"Aw, frick!", yelled Tenshi. "We were so close!"

"It's all right.", Aki comforted her. "We'll call him later..." (::cough cough:; foreshadowing sequel ::cough cough::)

"That's right!", she cheered up. "Now for our next victim..."

_Several hours later..._

Yami no Bakura walked along the street that evening where his host had been earlier, pockets full of assorted stolen goods. He glanced at the people surrounding him. The former Tomb Robber surreptitiously reached into a young woman's purse and pulled out a book.

"So You Want to be a Wizard?", he read. "Crap.", he put it back.

He looked around again, spying a man clapping two coconut shells together, and trotting. Most people around him were edging away. Bakura snatched the coconut shells out of his hand, glanced at them, said "Double crap.", and tossed them back at the man.

"Does nobody here have anything valuable?!", he yelled loudly, causing people to edge away from him, too. "Apparently not...". He stared at a tall redheaded teenage boy. Bakura grabbed him and pulled something out of his pocket. "A stick?"

"That's a wand!", the boy yelled. "give it back!"

Bakura ignored him. "Triple crap.", he tossed it into the street, where it hit a car, snapped in half, and promptly blew up the car.

"Aw man!", the boy yelled again. "Mum's gonna kill me!"

"Hmmm...", remarked Bakura, shoving the boy away. "Maybe not crap after all! So, who's next?"

He grabbed the first person who walked by, which happened to be a young man with dark, curly hair who appeared to be shorter than Yugi. (Which is saying something!) "Got anything valuable?", Bakura demanded of him.

"Uh... all I have is this one ring that I'm supposed to destroy or Sauron will take over Middle Earth."

"Cool!", Bakura pulled the ring, chain and all from the guy's neck, startling a 'hey!' from him. He inspected it. "Fake."

"What are you talking about?! It's not fake!", the young man cried.

"Whatever.", Bakura tossed it into the flaming remains of the car, turning around before he could see fancy writing appear on it. "This is getting annoying..", he grumbled. "You!", he turned to a random person.

"Me?", the man said.

"You!"

"Me?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Aargh!", Bakura grabbed the man's coat, rummaging through the pockets and pulling out a rubber duck.

"Uh... I can explain.", the man said.

"Never mind.", Bakura pushed him away, pocketing the rubber duck, hoping that no one he knew (particularly Yami, Yugi, Sugoroku Mutou, Malik, Marik, Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba, Anzu, Mokuba, Otogi, Mai, Pegasus, Isis, Rishid, Shaadi, Miho, or Hanasaki) had seen him. _[[Hanasaki's in the manga, 'case you didn't know.]]_

Suddenly his attention was caught by a girl with light brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Not because she was pretty or anything ((_WHICH I AM!!--Aki_)), but because she was sporting a large sign saying "**FREE POINTY, SHINY, AND/OR SHARP OBJECTS OF UNMEASURABLE EVILNESS AND PAIN WITH ONE PURCHASE OF ANOTHER POINTY, SHINY, AND/OR SHARP OBJECT OF IMMEA--**", however it cut off there (as the letters were too big and they ran out of room), and the girl was holding a piece of paper with "**--SURABLE PAIN.**" scrawled on it.

"Dude!", exclaimed Yami no Bakura, walking over.

"Why hello there, completely random customer that I am in no way trying to lure into this dark, garbage-filled, suspicious, alleyway, where no one can hear you scream! Please walk this way!", she told him, putting on a hat that had a sticker proclaiming "_Hello! My name is Aki!_". She grabbed his arm and dragged him the aforementioned alleyway.

She shoved him towards the table sitting there, covered with assorted knives, scissors, needles, thumbtacks, and other objects of unmeasurable evilness and pain. A dark haired girl with a fake mustache and a hat with a sticker proclaiming "_Hello! My name is Tenshi!_" stood behind it, polishing a metal spork.

"Ooh...", Bakuras eyes lit up like a small child's in a candy store. He reached down and picked up a box of pearl handled crab knives and forks.

"MINE!", Tenshi shrieked suddenly, snatching them back and rubbing them protectively.

Aki rolled her eyes. "Play along!", she hissed at her.

"Fine...", she grumbled. "Au revoir, monsieur! Welcome to zis uh... store-thing.", she said in an obviously fake French accent.

Aki poked her. "That's 'Bonjour'! 'Bonjour'!"

Tenshi glared, dropping the accent for a moment. "Well excuuuse me if I took Spanish!"

Bakura ignored the two of them, inspecting a pair of extremely sharp (and pointy) (and shiny) scissors.

"Eh... Are you eenterested in zese scissors? Zey cost one rubber duck." Tenshi's accent was back.

"Yeah. So if I got these, what would I get free?", Bakura asked.

"A thumbtack.", replied Aki. "But we'll throw in a metal spork if you agree to participate in an experiment!"

"And even if you don't, we'll go ahead and experiment anyway!", Tenshi giggled.

"Shut up, Tenshi!", Aki smacked her. Again.

The white-haired tomb robber eyed the spork. "Sure. Whatever."

"Yay! Go ahead Tenshi!", Aki took several steps back as her associate grabbed her crab knives (which weren't THAT sharp. Really. -- ) and poked Bakura with one. Repeatedly.

"Hey!", he yelled, "What the freak are you doing!"

"Poking you."

"Grr...", Bakura twitched for a moment, then opened the scissors wide and attmepted to cut Tenshi's arm off.

"Hey!", she cried, blocking it with her crab knife. "Anger management, much?!"

"Hmm. You are a worthy opponent.", they bowed to each other. Aki stared incredulously.

"Well Ryou said I had to be home by-", he looked at his watch. "-seven minutes ago."

"Uhh...okay...", Aki replied as he pocketed the scissors, spork, and thumbtack, and walked away.

Suddenly, something occured to the two girls. "HEY!", they screamed, running after him. "YOU FORGOT TO PAY!"

* * *

Hope it was funny! REVIEW MORTAL FOOLS!!

(**Aki**: ::rolls eyes at Tenshi::)


	3. Seto and Mokuba

_Yet MORE old authors' notes and old reviewer responses.......... Sorry there's no new chapter yet, we've been busy with school. The good news about school is that Aki finally started high school, so I get to see her all the time now, and bother her before class..... Bweeheehee..... Speaking of bothering... everyone needs to go to potterpuppetpals . com!!!!_

**Tenshi:** And finally we update!

**Aki:** Here's a very long chapter for you!

**Tenshi:** We would have updated sooner but _someone_ went on vacation... ::pokes Aki::

**Aki:** Anyway, here's the reviewer responses!

**Brues:** ::stares:: Are you friggin' psychic or something?! How'd you know Kaiba was next?! Anyway, hope this chapter satisfies!!!

**Possessed Squirrel:** Love the penname, anyway you are correct! But when you mentioned the Ron's dad thing, Aki and I both were all: "Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that?!"

**goobgirl12:** You are also correct! Hope you like this chap. too!!

Also thank you for reviewing **labyrinth of chaos** and **Pharaoah Atemu's Angel**!!! Enjoy!!!

**Aki and Tenshi:** _Tenshi_: ::stares at Aki:: You _reviewed_ our story?! _Aki:_ What?! It's funny!!!

I think that's everyone..... --

* * *

Bob Picadilly stared at the two girls next to him as he hummed idly along with the elevator music. One appeared to be rather dizzy as the elevator made its way up the Kaiba Corp. building. The other appeared to be annoyed by her dizziness. 

"So, Tenshi." she said annoyedly, "If someone put you on an elevator with your eyes closed, and you didn't even know you were on one, would you _still_ be dizzy?!"

"Yes."

"Grr....."

Bob cleared his throat. They looked at him. He cleared his throat again.

"Cough drop?", Tenshi held one up.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "He's trying to get our attention, he doesn't have a cold."

"And how do _you_ know that, Aki?! He might have a cold _and_ be trying to get our attention!", she turned back to Bob. "Cough drop?"

"Uh.....No thanks." he took it anyway. (What? It was the berry kind!) "So, what are two teenage girls doing in Kaiba Corp? How'd you get in here?"

"Well....", began Tenshi. "Our second cousin's aunt's hairdresser's dog's walker's old roommate's sister's travel agent once lived across the street from this postal worker who knew this Congress guy who once punched this guy's face out in a bar, whose father's business partner had a mafia connection and they threatened the gardener here to let us in through an outside air vent."

Aki took over. "Then we crawled through the air vent, knocked out the secretary in the lobby, climbed into the elevator shaft, went down the cables, landed on top of the elevator, and opened a secret hatch, and went in."

"Really?!", Bob looked as though this was the most exciting thing he'd heard all year.

"No. We just had an appointment.", Tenshi shrugged.

"Oh.", he said in a disappointed voice. The elevator _ding_ed as they reached the 22nd floor, and he exitd quickly.

"Sooo....", said Tenshi. "Is his office all the way at the top?"

"Yup."

"Figures.", she hummed the last few bars of the song playing on the elevator's radio-thing.

((Big inside joke ahead))

A new song started. '**_I was so high I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the choas that controlled my mind, whispered goodbye as she got on a plane, never to return again, but always in my heart_'**

They looked at each other and screamed "DUDE!" at the same time, singing along.

"**_This love has taken its toll on me, she said goodbye too many times before, and her heartsis breakin' in front of me, I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore._**'

They yelled out the lyrics as the elevatotor _ding_ed again and none than Otogi Ryuuji (Duke Devlin) walked in, staring at them. Just what Otogi was doing in Kaiba Corp we may never know, but we don't really care, so whatever.

He raised an eyebrow as they began doing a peculiar dance, taking no notice of him.

Otogi cleared his throat.

Tenshi stopped dancing. "Cough drop?"

"Uh....No thanks." he took it anyway. (What? It was the berry kind! Again!)

Aki rolled her eyes.

Otogi surreptitiously pressed the button for the 23rd floor, the one right above them. Walking down the stairs was better than being trapped in an elevator with two possible insane asylum escapees.

Once he'd left Aki suddenly hit herself in the head. "Duh!", she yelled. "We should have poked him!"

"Oh yeah.....We've neglected him in the plans for many of our experiments, haven't we?", Tenshi laughed. "Oh well, who cares?"

"Soo.....how tall is this building again?"

"Ummm..... either 48 or 84 floors. I forget which.", Tenshi replied.

"Probably 84."

"Yup."

They stood there.

"Well this is boring."

"Yup."

Tenshi suddenly realized she hadn't been/acted dizzy in a while and proceeded to do so. Aki sighed and sat down.

**Much later....**

'_Ding!_'

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz........"

'....._Ding!'_

"Five more minutes....."

'...._Ding! DING! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_"

"Whawazzat?!"

"What?", Aki sat up. "Was that even English?"

_' ahem.... Ding!_'

"Oh. We're here.", she kicked Tenshi, who got up and followed her out onto either the 48th or 84th floor.

The top floor was currently the office of one Kaiba Seto. The walls were actually floor-to-ceiling bulletproof windows. Apparently they weren't baseball-proof, though, judging by the ball that flew through one of the windows as they stood there.

"RUN FOR IT!", someone (who sounded suspiciously like Jounouchi) yelled from outside.

"DARN KIDS! I'M GONNA HAVE YOU SHOT IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!", Kaiba appeared from somewhere, storming over to the shattered window, baseball in hand.

Aki and Tenshi stared as he threw it outside with amazing accuracy, judging by the loud "OW!"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow. "::cough cough:: _Anger management!!!_ ::cough cough::"

"Huh? What?", he turned around. "Oh, you're the two with the appointment.", he composed himself, sitting behind his desk and folding his hands.

"Yup.", Aki replied.

"Sooo.....", he prompted.

"So what?", Tenshi looked blank.

"So what are you here for?"

"I don't know, what are we here for?", she turned to her associate.

"We're here....", she cleared her throat impressively, clapping a hand over Tenshi's mouth before she could offer another cough drop. "We're here to.....say...."

"To say...?"

"To say...that... YUGI'S A BETTER DUELIST THAN YOU!", she yelled suddenly.

"What the heck?! He's not a better friggin' duelist than me!"

"You're perfectly right." Aki agreed, Tenshi nodding.

He stared. "But you just said he was better than me!"

"He is."

"But you just said that I was better!"

"An ungood pirate is a bad pirate." Tenshi put in.

"You _are_ better. What do you think we're saying?"

"I think you said that Yugi was better, and then that-"

"Cheeeeeeeeese......"

"He is better than you."

"I'm a much better duelist than that midget!!"

"For Gondor!!! Let's hunt some Orc!", Tenshi was once again ignored.

"Of course you are!"

"But---but... you...you said...and...then she said....WHAT?!"

"No we didn't.", Tenshi looked at him like he was crazy.

"AUGH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?! " He hit his head on the desk repeatedly.

"That Yugi's a better duelist than you."

"BUT HE'S NOT!"

"Absolutely right."

"AAH! SECURITY!!!! HAVE THESE TWO SHOT, PLEASE!!!!"

"Nonononononononono... I remember what we were gonna do now....", Aki looked alarmed as Tenshi hid behind her, watching for armed security guards.

Kaiba calmed himself down, although he was still a bit red in the face. "What?"

They edged closer to him, Aki pulled a notebook from seemingly thin air as Tenshi grabbed a pencil from his desk.

"You see, Seto... Can I call you Seto?"

He glared at Aki. "No."

"Anyway, we're conducting a "scientific experiment", and you are one of the chosen few to participate!"

"YAAAAAY!", yelled Tenshi encouragingly as she took her place next to him.

He gave her a weird look and raised an eyebrow at Aki. "What kind of experiment?

"This kind!", she motioned at Tenshi.

She saluted and began to poke him in the arm with the pencil's point.

"What the heck are you doing, woman?!"

"Experimenting.", the point broke and she poked him with the eraser.

He sat there for a moment, trying to count to ten, like Mokuba had told him to. "1....2...3...7....Q...Oh screw it!" He threw them both bodily from the room into the elevator. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SUE YOU!"

"Owww....",Tenshi rubbed her head. "That was violent and unneccessary... But progress! Did you get all that?"

Aki finished writing something from the upside-down position she had landed in. "Yup!"

"Now we just need to find Mokuba.....TO THE LOBBY!" ((Tenshi: I could make a **Monk** joke there, but I won't...))

**A while later....**

The two stood outside the building holding a cell phone and a rather large and heavy-looking phone book.

Tenshi flipped pages furiously.

"Did you find it yet? Did you find it yet? Did you find it yet?", Aki poked her.

She swatted her hand away. "Not yet, woman! Shut up and let me look!"

Aki waited a few seconds, "Did you fi-"

"Here it is! Kaiba, M and Kaiba, S! One can only assume that's Kaiba Mokuba and Seto...."

"What's the number?"

"555-5555."

"Okay.", she dialed the cell phone.

"**Hello! You have reached the Kaiba household!**", came Mokuba's voice. "**We're not here, seeing as a giant monster is invading Tokyo...**

Another voice interrupted. "**Mokuba?! Are you changing the answering machine's message again?!"**

**"Sorry, Seto... Anyway, like I was saying, a giant monst---"**

**"Mokuba!"**

**"Whatever.... Actually we're just not here right now. Try calling at work!**" he coughed. **"We're there because a giant monster has invaded Tokyo and we have to go get our giant robots and--"**

**"_Moku--"_**

**BEEP!**

Aki and Tenshi stared at the phone.

"Well that was unexpected." Tenshi remarked.

"Tell me about it."

"HEY! That's my cell phone!", a random person came running up to them.

"Oh dang!", Tenshi yelled.

Aki pointed over the person's shoulder. "Hey look! A distraction!"

The person turned. "What? Where?"

She threw the phone at them and they ran back inside the Kaiba building.

Tenshi watched out the door as Aki looked around.

"I think he's gone. Let's just hope he doesn't call the police on us....again...."

"Uh, Tenshi?", Aki poked her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Look up.", she looked.

The walls had been covered with posters with their faces on them, bearing the words: "**If you see these girls, shoot them. No questions will be asked.**"

They sweatdropped.

"That was fast. It usually takes them at least a day to get those up.", Tenshi remarked.

"Well he has good technology...stuff."

She looked at the pictures. "Hey, I look really good in this!"

"_Tenshi!_"

"What?"

Aki sighed. "Nothing. Let's just go find Mokuba..."

They turned around and walked in a random direction, then-

"Hey! You there!"

"Wha...?"

"Oh no..."

"Mr. Kaiba has ordered us to make sure that you don't harass him again!", the secretary had recognized them as they walked past. She hit a button for security.

"Run for it!", Aki grabbed Tenshi's arm and dragged her outside as fast as she could go.

They hid in the bushes as several security guards stood by the door.

"Frick, frick, frick, frick, frick!", Tenshi whispered loudly. "How do we get in?!"

"There's only one way....", they looked at each other and grinned.

They sneaked off to the nearest pay phone. After begging some quarters off of random passersby, Aki began dialing their second cousin's aunt's hairdresser's dog's walker's old roommate's sister's travel agent who once lived across the street from a postal worker who knew a Congress guy who once punched a guy's face out in a bar, whose father's business partner had a mafia connection. The mafia then threatened the Kaiba's gardener to let them in through an outside air vent, all this in the space of five minutes.

From there they proceed to crawl through the air vent (Tenshi got her hair stuck in the grate). After several wrong turns they reached the lobby.

Aki looked down through the grate, which was positioned conveniently over the secretary's head.

Tenshi pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and loosened the grate, letting it fall.

"OW!", yelled the secretary, before passing out.

"I hope we don't get arrested for assault.", Aki remarked.

"It's not _our_ fault the dumb secretary was standing under the grate while it was falling." Tenshi pointed out.

"Hm. Good point. I think that would hold in court."

They dropped through the ceiling, landing on the now-conveniently-placed secretary. Both got up, brushed themselves off, and walked over to the elevator, forcing the doors open, and peered down into the elevator shaft.

"They must have, like, ten basements or something.", Tenshi remarked.

"Whatever. Just grab the cable."

"Fine.", they slid down the cable; the Mission Impossible theme playing somewhere in the background.

Both landed on the top of the slowly rising elevator much more gracefully then they ever could in real life.

"Look for the hatch.", Aki said.

"'Kay.", Tenshi found it and opened it; they dropped through.

Inside, Bob Picadilly, who was leaving for his lunch break, stared incredulously as they landed next to him.

Tenshi looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Yeah, you never see a girl drop through a secret hatch at the top of an elevator before?"

He turned to face the wall, muttering something about laying off that whiskey....

This time when he hurried off, they exited the elevator too, ending up in a long hallway.

Aki looked at Tenshi. "Do we even know if this is the right floor?"

"Trust me. It is.", Tenshi nodded sagely.

"O...kay...", she sighed and went over to a random door and opened it.

Unbeknownst to the two, a second elevator door opened behind out, out walking none other than Mokuba.

He raised an eyebrow. Weren't those the two his brother had insisted were insane and needed to be shot? Then again, he said that about most people...

"He's not in there.", Aki remarked ahead of him.

"I'll look in here."

"Tenshi. That's a janitor's closet."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a sign."

"Oh."

Then again, maybe his brother was right for once.

"Maybe in here.", Tenshi opened a door.

Inside, the faces of several world leaders turned around.

"Whoops, sorry Mr. President, Prime Minister.....don't shoot me....", she slammed the door shut quickly.

"World Peace meeting?"

"World Peace meeting."

"What are you looking for?"

"AAH! A GHOST!", Tenshi yelled.

"No it's not it's Mokuba.....HEY! It's Mokuba!"

They scurried over. "Heeeeeey... Mokuba... We were looking for you..."

He edged away. "You're not trying to kidnap me are you?"

Tenshi waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, we've committed enough felonies today."

"Yeah, theft, breaking and entering, assault, making a deal with the mafia...you know, the usual."

"Okay!" Mokuba seemed fine now that he knew he wasn't in danger of being kidnapped.

They kneeled down so they were eye-level with him.

"So Mokuba, feel like participating in a "scientific experiment"?"

"Sure!"

"Okay,", Tenshi said. "Now just stand right there, just like that..."

"Like this?"

"Mm hm." Aki pulled the infamous notebook from somewhere, and Tenshi stood next to Mokuba.

"And we begin....now!"

Ad like she had done soooooo many times before (Well, okay, only five so far), Tenshi reached out and poked Mokuba. Repeatedly.

"Heeeey! That's not very nice!", tears formed in his eyes.

Tenshi looked horrified. "Awwww! Don't cry!"

"It's too cute... Must hug and and make it better..."

"Mokuba!!!", the elevator door flew open again, and Seto stormed out, coat billowing out behind him in a way reminiscent of Snape.

Aki and Tenshi looked at each other. "Here it comes..."

"SECURITY!!! GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE THEM SHOT! OR SUED! OR BOTH!"

* * *

**Tenshi:** We were in this one a lot more. 

**Aki:** And I don't think we had many inside jokes.

**Tenshi:** Whatever! REVIEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!

**Aki:** See you next chapter!!!!


	4. Malik and Marik

**Tenshi**:bows repeatedly: We are sorry for our long absence!

**Aki**: But we're back! Not that's necessarily a good thing!

**Tenshi**: Yes. School got in the way (:kills school:) But the good news is, I get to bother Aki EVERY SINGLE DAY now!

**Aki**: If you say so... We _are_ the Art Room crowd, after all...

**Tenshi**: No one knows what we're talking about...

**Aki**: Basically we're the people who hang in the art room before class. Tenshi and me, and a few of Tenshi's friends and a lot of _my_ friends...

**Tenshi**: And we're all one big, happy, Art Room family!

**Aki** : Anyway. Here's the next chapter. It's shorter than the last one.

**Tenshi**: We're doing a J.K. Rowling!

**Aki**: We hope it's still funny! I got to write a lot of it this-

**Tenshi**: Which is the complete opposite of how things usually are.

**Aki**:clears throat: Let's just let 'em read...

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS:**

_Joukatsu, WolfBane2, RandomMindGirl, Possessed Squirrel, MagicianQuill, p6zytvnc, Neko Fujoshi._

_And Katie._

-

* * *

Out in the middle of some ocean somewhere... Well technically not the middle and technically not the ocean, but some large body of water so...Out somewhere in a large body of water there was a boat...well technically a yacht...

Out somewhere in a large body of water there was a yacht.

And it was floating there. In the water. And that's about all it was doing.

But somewhere else in this large body of water there were two girls jet-skiing. They were heading as quickly as they could towards the yacht.

One of them, whose hair was lighter than her companion's, turned suddenly and shouted, "Hey, Tenshi!"

"What!" the darker haired one answered.  
"Who in their right mind would give us jet skis!"

"I don't know! Maybe they're just a figment of our imagina-" she was cut off as the jet skis suddenly disappeared and they plunged into the watery depths.

They spluttered and forced their way to the surface, only to be drenched with more water as a random guy fell out of the sky above them.

He surfaced. "Whoa. Skittles. Taste the rainbow."

"O...kay..." they quickly swam away in the wrong direction, realized this, then turned and swam towards the yacht.

After about seven seconds Tenshi stopped dramatically. "I can go no further!" she announced to the other girl, Aki.

She stared. "What?"

"I _said_, I can go no further!"

"Yeah you can."

"No! Go on without me! SAVE YOURSELF!", Tenshi cried melodramatically.

"For the love of Draco Malfoy... Save myself from _what_ exactly!"

"Well... you know... IT!"

Aki rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, preparing to drag her forwards. She was stopped by the yacht in front of her.

"Oh. We're here already." Aki looked up at the boat. It bore the name '**The Black Pearl**' on its side.

"Why does that sound familiar..."

"Who cares? Let's go!"

Aki and Tenshi reached down to their previously nonexistant Bat-utility belts. They pulled out the Bat-grappling hooks and aimed them at the yacht's railing. Predictably, they latched on perfectly the first time, and the two girls climbed up and jumped impressively over the side.

They stood there, wearing pirate outfits that they did not have on several seconds before.

"We are commandeering this ship!", Aki announced to the crew who were sitting around reading newspapers, watching paint dry, throwing playing cards at each other (an essential part of the classic card game Go Pick Up and Slap 52 Fish Named Jack), and all-around doing nothing.

"Commandeer. Nautical term," one of them mentioned to another.

"Aye, AVAST!" yelled Tenshi in agreement.

Aki rolled her eyes as everyone proceeded to laugh uproariously at her. While they were laughing uproariously, the two snuck past them, treaded through the wet paint on the deck. Tenshi looked down.

"Who in the world would paint a yacht's deck neon pink and green?"

"And in stripes nonetheless!" Aki added, disgustedly. "Preppy, much?"

"That would be ME!" came a loud voice.

They spun- err stared straight forward as Malik Ishtar strode around impressively through the wet paint.

"What's the matter with you!" they yelled.

"I can't help it if I'm colorblind!"

"You're colorblind!"

"No that's just my excuse for having no color sense whatsoever!", he laughed.

"You're still hot, though." Tenshi pointed out.

"This is true."

"Very true...", Aki sighed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Malik worriedly.

"So sexy..." drooled Tenshi.

"I want it..." added Aki. By this time Malik had run away, far away.

"Aw, crap. We've lost him and now we cannot find him..."

"Then let's go find him, then," said Aki testily. She stormed off in a random direction.

After about half a minute, they had scoured the entire deck.

"I don't see him!" said Tenshi.

"Let's go below deck, then."

They looked for another thirty seconds for a trapdoor. (What? It wouldn't be in _plain sight_!)

"I don't see a door!" Tenshi said.

Aki was exasperated. "Do you see _anything_!"

"Yes! A seagull! And a crewmember! And another crewmember! And another seagull! Seagulls are cool! Now the crewmembers are staring at me... and so are you... STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Aki put her head in her hands. "Why did I let her have the potato chips...?"

"Because they're salty and goo-", she was cut off as the trapdoor opened beneath her feet, effectively knocking her over. A random crewmember emerged, glanced at her, and walked on.

"There's the door!" yelled Aki, pointing unnecessarily.

"No dip...", but Tenshi jumped in after her nonetheless.

They ended up in a large opulent ballroom, which contained what seemed to be a small swimming pool right in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah...This makes sense...", Tenshi said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why do you need a swimming pool in a yacht that's in the middle of the ocean! Like you need anymore water!" Aki exclaimed exasperately.

"Why do you need a ballroom?" Tenshi added.

"Because!" someone answered, "It adds character!"

"Malik!" they turned eagerly, then drooped in disappointment.

"Aw...Marik..." Tenshi scoffed.

"The annoying, ugly one that everyone wants to go away..." Aki said.

"Hey!" he looked offended - or at least as offended as one can look with a stretchy head. "Still within hearing distance, y'know!"

"Should we poke him now, or find Malik, poke him, then find Marik again and then poke him?"

"Uhh...I don't know...What do you want to do?" Tenshi answered.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I _said_, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Um..." interupted Marik, unsure, "Do you want something?"

"Well..." prompted Aki grinning mischeviously.

"Do you want to participate in a _scientific experiment_?" asked Tenshi.

"What kind of experiment?" pondered Marik in deep thought.

"A scientific one, duh!"

"Okay." agreed Marik. Tenshi approached him while Aki pulled out her notebook from a pocket in her utility belt and then a Bat-pen.

"Ready Tenshi?"

"Am I ever?"

"I don't know.'

"It was rhetorical!"

"Then _why _did you ask?"

"Be quiet, I'm experimenting!" Then predictably Tenshi started poking Marik repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked menacingly.

"What are you doing?" replied Aki in a sing-song vioce, "Hey Chad pick up the cord...less." At this Tenshi stopped poking Marik and stared at Aki.

"What was _that?_" asked Tenshi.

"It's a television commercial," replied Aki embarrassedly and then hid behind her notebook. Tenshi returned to poking Marik. Marik was getting pissed, fast. In order to stop Tenshi, he grabbed the Bat-pen out of Aki's scribbling hand.

"Hey, I was using that!" exclaimed Aki. Marik tried to - what is the right word for it- stab Tenshi with the Bat-pen, but she easily dodged because one of the authoress is not just going to get stabbed. The two girls ran away, laughing maniacally, in a random direction. When Marik tried to chase after them he fell into the pool placed conviniently in the middle of the ballroom floor. The authoress heard Marik screeching, 'I'm melting, I'm melting..."

"Now to find Malik..." Aki prompted.

"What is that?"

"I said, now-"

"No," interrupted Tenshi, "Listen..." They listened. Somewhere nearby yet in the distance they heard someone singing 'All Star' by Smash Mouth, in tune, a capella - quite well.

"It that who I think it is?" asked Aki

"Only one way to find out," answered Tenshi mischievously. They followed their noses, I mean ears to find from where the song was being sung from.They came upon a door, but it was tightly shut. Tenshi kicked open the door. Inside was none other than Malik, singing and dancing very exuberantly. One had to give it to him, he was in tune. Tenshi and Aki started snickering under their breath. He had not heard the door being kicked open over his loud vioce, but, when he was doing a turn, he saw the two fan-girls and stopped dead.

"What are you doing here again?" he asked shaking in rage for being discovered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tenshi countered cheerfully.

"This is _my_ yacht."

"That would make sense," agreed Tenshi.

Aki rolled her eyes, "Okay Malik.We'll make you a deal. If you participate in a scientific experiment, we'll leave as soon as it is complete."

"What kind of experiment?"

"A scientific one, duh!" Tenshi said.

Malik glared at her, "Okay, but only 'cause I want you people to leave."

"Ready Aki?" asked Tenshi.

"No, Marik stole my Bat-pen," pouted Aki.

It was Tenshi's turn to roll her eyes, "Here, use mine."

Aki took it reluctantly, "It is just not the same." Tenshi started poking Malik again and again and again and again and again and...

"STOP POKING ME!" Malik screamed in a rage. Tenshi giggled at his anger as Aki took notes. When Malik figured out that Tenshi was not going to stop he pulled out his Rod, no not that rod.! AN- Aki: bad me, I am a horrible person! Tenshi: _Laughing in the background_ Malik pulled out his Millenium Rod and attempted but failed to send Tenshi to the shadow realm and, for the second time that day, the two girls ran away laughing.

The got to the ballroom/pool where coincidentally Marik was still melting. The two girls conjured a ladder from their utility belts and climbed up to the trap door. As they opened it they heard a loud thump.

"Ow, I think I have broken my leg," came a vaguely Indian-sounding voice. The girls climbed out to see a crewman on the ground who had tripped over the door as they opened it. He struggled to his feet and stood hesitantly on his left leg. "Yes! It is broken!"

Tenshi looked around, "If anyone asks, we didn't do it," she said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here..."

They pulled out miniature brooms from their utility belts, and everyone on deck stared as the brooms poofed to normal size. Aki and Tenshi hopped on the brooms and flew off in a random direction.

One of the crewpeople suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh my!" he cried "They've done a Weasley!"

"Oh yeah," the others agreed, and went back to doing nothing.

Somewhere, not too far away, the two girls suddenly looked at each other.

"You know, Tenshi..." Aki began, "What if these brooms aren't real? What if they're just a figment of our imagina-"

POOF!

They groaned as the brooms disappeared and they plummeted down to the watery depths.

"You had to say it!" yelled Tenshi as they fell.

Skittles. See the rainbow. Taste the rainbow.

-

* * *

**Tenshi:** I act like such an idiot!

**Aki:** That's because you are. Actually, we're both like, straight-A students and Tenshi scored, like in the 97 percentile on the PSAT.

**Tenshi:** And she has a 4.0 GPA... which I COULD have if I felt like caring about -certain- subjects at school :cough: Gym and Chemistry :cough:

**Both:** Please excuse our arrogance.

**Tenshi:** PLEASE REVIEW! And we'll try to update more quickly!

**Aki:** We meant to earlier, but...

**Tenshi: **We got distracted writing something else...

**Aki:** And then we forced Katie to watch all three extended edition versions of the Lord of the Rings in a row...

**Tenshi:** Haa...I sat on the remote and turned it off in the middle of the Council of Elrond...

**Aki:** That was funny...


End file.
